An Unexpected Gift
by Lilysdementor
Summary: RWSS slash. One shot. Severus Snape brings home a different man every night, yet on Christmas Day he receives a truly unexpected gift.


Title: An Unexpected Gift

Autor: Jane Delight

Warnings: slash.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me.

Summary: RWSS slash. One shot. Severus Snape brings home a different man every night, yet on Christmas Day he receives a truly unexpected gift.

An Unexpected Gift

Severus Snape sighed as he heard the door closed behind the stranger. He was alone again.

The war had been won a year ago, after which he'd resigned from his position as a Hogwarts teacher and left the place he'd called home since he was 11.

That had been a mistake. He hadn't been aware of it at the time, but he'd grown quite accustomed to Albus' meddling and twinkling eyes, to his and Minerva's arguments caused by house pride and – though he loathed to admit it – even to Hagrid's booming voice. They were the closest he had to a family.

However, not even an army of house elves could make him swallow his pride and ask for his job back – besides, Draco Malfoy was a fine replacement, or so he heard.

It was only when he was completely alone that he noticed that he did not wish to be so. He yearned for company, for human contact. And for something more.

He'd taken to visit clubs and bars, hoping to find a wizard who could give him what he wanted and needed. Surprisingly, every night that he'd gone out, someone had taken up his offer of spending the night together. Severus knew he couldn't afford to be picky, so he'd asked around, not caring much about the looks of his partner.

However, all that he'd found amongst those men was a quick fuck and nothing more. The only reason they slept with him was because they were as desperate as he was. How he loathed himself for sinking so low.

Absentmindedly he ripped of a page of his calendar. 20th December. 5 days until Christmas. The mere thought of sitting in his little apartment on Christmas Day… alone. He had never been alone at Christmas. He never would've imagined that it would depress him so. At Hogwarts he had often wished to be left alone, that the holiday was cancelled. Now, he just longed for someone to share it with.

With a sigh, he turned away from the calendar and moved to make himself some coffee.

RWSSRWSSRWSSRWSSRWSS

Snowflakes tumbled down from the dark sky as the door opened to reveal not only light, but also two figures, wrapped in heavy cloaks. They walked through the dark street with only the distant sound of laughter in their ears and the soft crunch of snow beneath their feet.

Arriving at the corner of the street, the taller took the other's hand and with a small 'pop' they were gone.

RWSSRWSSRWSSRWSSRWSS

The sound of glass breaking woke him up.

His eyes snapped open and within seconds he was standing, clad in boxers, wand at the ready.

Fully awake, he carefully moved towards the origin of the sound: the kitchen.

Arriving there, he could only stare at what presented itself in front of him.

_Ronald Weasley_ was crouching on his floor, half naked, attempting to spell the glass back together.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here, Weasley?"

The red haired youth shot up and stumbled backwards against the kitchen counter.

"Damn, the glass woke you up, didn't it? Damn, damn, damn. Now the whole plan's gone wrong… you're gonna hex me, aren't you? Oh no…"

"You're babbling, Weasley. Stop it this instant."

Ron abruptly shut his mouth.

"Now. Tell me what you are doing in my house half naked on the morning of Christmas Day or I _will_ curse you."

The redhead opened his mouth, then shut it again. Finally, after a pause, he said, "Come with me into the living room and you'll see for yourself. You probably wouldn't believe me without evidence anyway."

In the living room, a small Christmas tree stood decorated in gold and silver. It hadn't been there the previous day.

Beneath it was a brightly wrapped box. A rather large box, at that. On top of it was an envelope.

Severus scowled at the youth who had sat down on his favourite chair and was now fidgeting like a student waiting to receive his detention.

Sitting down himself he opened the letter first.

_Dear Severus,_

_Can I call you Severus, Professor? I have been doing so in my mind for a long time now._

_I'm not one to not get to the point, so… _

_I'm in love with you._

_I have been since before I left school. Since before we went our separate ways. Well, kind of, anyway._

_I know you won't believe me. Maybe not want to believe me. I… I know I'm not the greatest catch, but… I can't take the sneaking around anymore, so… I decided I have to tell you. And what better time for that than Christmas? _

_There's something else though. You're probably going to be upset about it. You remember all those different men you slept with? _

_They were all me._

_I disguised myself, with help from a few charms and accessories._

_Look in the box if you don't believe me._

_I wanted to be close to you. Sadly, the only way to achieve this was through sex. Not that the sex was bad, mind you - but I want more. _

_I want to be with you. _

_Want to walk through Hogsmeade hand in hand with you, cook dinner for you, cuddle at night with you._

_I know it's silly. I know I sound like a teenage girl._

_But… I had to tell you, alright?_

_This is the part where you throw me out of your house and hex me into the next millennium._

_With Love,_

_Ronald Weasley._

Hexing the boy was indeed the first thing that came into his mind. How _dare he_ pull such a cruel joke on him? But then he remembered the box and decided to inspect its contents first. If the boy had been telling the truth…

He didn't look at the youngest male Weasley as he pulled the box towards him.

Opening it, he realised that he had been telling the truth. Shirts, underwear, cloaks, glasses… every single thing he vaguely recognised (he hadn't paid _that_ much attention to his partners' clothes, after all).

He glanced up at Weasley. The younger man was fidgeting so much Severus thought he would fall of the chair any second.

"Weasley?"

Blue eyes looked at him.

He held up the letter

"Is this true? Not some elaborate prank?"

"N-no." Good grief, the boy was stammering.

Severus stood up. Ron did too. With a few quick steps Severus was standing in front of him. His hand was raised to touch Ron's chin and raise it up slightly, forcing him to look up at Severus.

"Only a Gryffindor would succeed in such a self-destroying feat. Now… Ronald, I shall not hex you just yet. If your words prove true…"

Their lips met.

He supposed he wouldn't be alone this Christmas after all.


End file.
